Yakushimaru Yuuka
Yakushimaru Yuuka (薬師丸 ゆうか Yakushimaru Yuuka) is one of the main characters and is the leader of Mirror Change Pretty Cure!. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Mirage (キュア ミラージュ Kyua Mirāju) and her theme colour is pink. Appearance Yuuka has magenta hair that she ties into two low pigtails and has pink eyes. Her casual outfit consists of a pink lacy shirt with puffy sleeves and a magenta ribbon under her breasts with a white long sleeved shirt underneath, jean skirt, white stockings and magenta slip on shoes. As Cure Mirage, Yuuka's hair grows longer and goes into a high ponytail which splits into two when it reaches her neck and turns pink. Her ponytail is held up by a lacy white bow with a magenta heart with a white trim clip secured in the middle of the bow. Her eyes are blue and she wears heart shaped earrings. Her outfit consists of a pinkish-white dress which has puffy sleeves and skirt with white frills underneath. She has a magenta bow located on the right side of her dress which has a pink heart with a white trim clip on top. A magenta ribbon under her breasts which going around her back and her Changer Brace is located on her right hip. She wears pink bracelets and her boots are white with a pink tip near her toe and has a fold that is on the right side of her boots. Personality When you first meet Yuuka, she is very shy, but is actually really outgoing. When she transferred to Akihabara Town because of her father's health, Yuuka decides to change herself and start a new life but was told not too by Etsuko which lead to Yuuka being confused about what to do in life. She is a very good cook and has a lot of people coming to her for food and was scouted by the school cafeteria to cook the lunches. She is also very smart and sporty and is told by everyone that she has no flaws, but Yuuka knows she does. Yuuka dreams of being a doctor so she can save people's lives. History Relationships Yakushimaru Sachio - Sachio is Yuuka's father. Yuuka had dreamt of becoming a doctor ever since her father came down with his disease. He is fighting the disease for his daughter as best as he can and wishes to live to see his daughter get married. Yuuka and her father get along well together and love spending time together. Goto Etsuko - Yuuka's first friend she made in Akihabara Town. Etsuko is also Yuuka's Pretty Cure partner. Yuuka looks out for Etsuko while Etsuko does the same to her. Glass - Yuuka's mascot partner, who is also Etsuko's as well. She suggests a lot of things to Yuuka to make her feel better, but end of making Yuuka question herself about what Glass said. Cure Mirage "The world is full of changing love! Cure Mirage!" "世界は変化する愛いっぱいです！キュアミラージュ！" "Sekai wa henka suru ai-ippaidesu! Kyua Mirāju!" Cure Mirage (キュア ミラージュ Kyua Mirāju) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Yakushimaru Yuuka. Her theme colour is pink and her powers are based of healing and love. Transformation Yuuka holds her Changer Brace out in front of herself and spins the gold dial around three times then shouts out "Pretty Cure, Mirror Changer!". The gold dial spins around and makes Yuuka's body glow pink. First up, Yuuka's hair turns pink and goes into a ponytail. Her bracelets then appear and Yuuka grabs a hovering heart of light and taps it on her body to make her dress appear. She then uses the heart-like light to make her hair accessories, bow, ribbon and boots appear. She swipes the heart-like light over her right hip, which makes her Changer Brace appear then puts the heart-like light on her chest bow, which transforms into the heart clip. Cure Mirage than flies down from the sky and says her introduction than strikes a pose. Attacks * Holy Pink Light - Cure Mirage's main solo finisher. * Year Long Blast - Cure Mirage's finisher with Cure Change. Sub-Attacks * Big Heart (ビッグ ハート Biggu Hāto) * Pounding Restriction (パウンディング リストリクション Paundingu Risutorikushon) * Surprise Valentine Explosion (サプライズ バレンタイン エクスプロージョン Sapuraizu Barentain Ekusupurōjon) * Ascension Hearts (アセンション ハツ Asenshon Hatsu) Songs Yuuka's voice actor, Marina Inoue, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Saeko Chiba, who voices Goto Etsuko. * Heart of Change * Mirage On'nanoko Duets * Twin Mirrors (Along with Saeko Chiba) * Crystal Clear (Along with Saeko Chiba and Saori Hayami) Etymology Yakushimaru (薬師丸):' ''Yaku (薬) means "medicine", which references her wish to become a doctor and her powers as Cure Mirage. Shi (師) means "master", while Maru (丸) means "circle". '''Yuuka (ゆうか): Yuuka (有香) means either "exist" or "fragrance". Trivia * Yuuka is the first lead Cure to have her first name start with "Y". ** Yuuka is the second lead Cure to have her last name start with "Y". The first was Yumehara Nozomi from Yes Pretty Cure 5 and Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Gogo!. * Yuuka shares her seiyuu, Marina Inoue, with Midorikawa Nao from Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Mirror Change Pretty Cure! Category:Mirror Change Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Characters Category:Pretty Cure Category:Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:CureKanade